Suki Sugite Baka Mitai
|producer = Tsunku |Next = LET'S GO Rakuten Eagles (2006) }} Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (好きすぎて バカみたい; Love You So Much I'm Like a Fool) is the first single released by DEF.DIVA. It was released on October 19, 2005. The single reached #1 on the Oricon charts and charted for ten weeks, selling 46,822 copies. Tracklist #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (CRAZY J-G JAZZ Remix) (CRAZY J-G JAZZ リミックス) #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (Joou Remix) (女王リミックス;Queen Remix) #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (Instrumental) Featured Members *Abe Natsumi *Goto Maki *Ishikawa Rika *Matsuura Aya Single Information *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) *Dance Choreography: RYONRYON ;"CRAZY J-G JAZZ" Remix *Arrangement: Tanaka Nao ;"Joou" Remix *Arrangement: AKIRA TV Performances *2005.10.14 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2005.10.16 Hello! Morning *2005.10.21 POP JAM *2005.10.24 Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *2005.10.27 Utaban *2005.11.06 Utawara HOT HIT 10 *2005.11.30 Best Artist *2005.12.07 FNS *2005.12.31 56th Kouhaku Uta Gassen Concert Performances *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ - Wonderful Hearts *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006 in SAITAMA SUPER ARENA ~HELLO! DIVA ATHLETE~ *Hello☆Pro Party~! 2006 ~Goto Maki Captain Kouen~ - Goto Maki, Tsuji Nozomi, v-u-den *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ - Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Yajima Maimi, Murakami Megumi *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Aki "Shinka no Kisetsu..." - Matsuura Aya (part of a medley) *V-u-den Live Tour 2006 Aki v-u-densetsu III ~Aisu Cream to My Purin~ - Ishikawa Rika *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Elder Club The Celebration~ - Goto Maki → Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki, Matsuura Aya *GAM 1st Concert Tour 2007 Shoka ~Great Aya & Miki~ - Matsuura Aya *Ongaku Gatas First Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Mi Zaru Shuku Zaru GOODSAL!~ - Ongaku Gatas *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Sudo Maasa, Yajima Maimi *2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu - Kitahara Sayaka *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ - S/mileage *Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ - Hagatamu *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu - Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Maeda Kokoro *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ - Maeda Kokoro *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ - Inaba Manaka, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime *Okai Chisato FC Live ① ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 1998~2006~ -A, Watashi mo Omedetou!- - Okai Chisato Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 46,822 Trivia *This was the only Hello! Project single to rank #1 on the Oricon weekly singles chart in 2005. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Suki Sugite Baka Mitai Category:DEF .DIVA Singles Category:2005 Singles Category:2005 Number 1 Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:Debut Single Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles